Four Rounds
by Yamiyugirp
Summary: This is a compilation of RP posts and is being published with the permission of the moderator and the people involved in the role-play. It is centered on Malik's sexual romp with an original character. Be warned that this contains yaoi sex and violence
1. Contest of Wills

This fic is actually a compilation of posts from an RPG. This is being published with the permission of the moderator and the people who are involved in the role-playing. Ryunosuke is an original character of Chibidemonshindo, a bad-boy, an abused type of guy; therefore, he has violent tendencies (you will see this in another chapter). Just to help the readers visualize his appearance, I asked Shindo who Ryuno reminded her of, if she should pick an anime character. It seems we came up with the same name -- Heero. I had to ask her just so readers can visualize the OC as he interacts with Malik. Here are the characters and the people who play them:

Ryunosuke - Chibi Demon Shindo

Bakura - Yami Bakura's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon

Malik - Mr. Cat

Normally, I would find it hard to put Malik with an OC, because it's hard to visualize the OC, and I really go for the MalikxBakura pairing. However, Ryuno's player is an excellent writer, and it is really an honor and a pleasure to work with her in that group. If anyone would like to join the fun in Yami Yugi's RPG group, here is the URL: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/yamiyugirp.

****

WARNING: This fic contains masturbation, foreign object action and violence. If you cannot take those or, if you can take only one but not the other, please do not read this. 

Fair use is invoked in doing this, since this work has no adverse effect on the potential market for Yu-gi-oh anime, manga and other merchandise. 

* * *

****

FOUR ROUNDS

ROUND ONE: CONTEST OF WILLS

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Malik stepped out of the bath, feeling relaxed and refreshed. After he dried himself with a towel, he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. Violet eyes first looked at the fair hair, looking more sun-bleached than usual, before going down to the olive complexion that it framed, the twin lilacs that almost looked permanently lined along the lids and around the eyes' natural line, the straight nose and the soft, parted lips. A hand came up, the finger tracing the outline of his lips, feeling their softness, causing him to close his eyes and dream of another's lips touching them. The hand then went down his neck to his collarbone, only to be joined by another hand, eager in its exploration. Opening his eyes, he spotted the bottle of piña colada flavored massage oil. Reaching for it, he removed the cap and poured a little of it on his hands. Applying the oil all over the frontal area of his torso, he ran his hands all over himself, his arms wrapping around him as they crossed, one on top of the other, over his chest area, before they traveled down his upper body, rubbing the oil on his midsection, feeling the ridges of muscle that lined it. When they reached his navel, they traveled further down…  
  
Realizing that although the reflection of him touching himself stimulated his senses, it was getting difficult to keep standing while each sensation was turning his legs to jelly, the likelihood of their giving in causing him to turn his head to look at the bed. Yes, the bed would be the best place to do this. He smirked as he saw the Rod that lay on top of one night table. 'Yes, that always comes in handy,' he thought. Settling himself on the bed, he continued the sensual massage he was giving himself, his heightened senses causing him to move his body in response to his touch. As he touched himself, his eyes closed, his mind filled with one image: White hair, two locks sticking out to the side like a pair of horns, dark brown eyes and a sinister smile. Broad shoulders, a long, lean physique which belied its strength. 

Opening his eyes, he looked at the Rod. Extending an arm, he reached for it, feeling its smooth exterior as his hand closed around it while his other hand closed around that other rod, already aroused from his earlier ministrations. Bringing the sphere close to his lips, he let his tongue run along its eye, while his other hand started to move back and forth on his arousal, gently stroking. A moan escaped his lips as he welcomed the pleasure that resulted from the stroking and licking. Turning the Rod so that its other end was now facing his lips, he took it inside his mouth, as far as it could go, then pulled it out, only to push it in again and pull it out, moving it back and forth, matching the pace of the strokes of his hand. 

"Oooohhhhh…" he moaned, as he felt a downward stab, both an ache and a tingle, pleasant but painful, through his lower body, causing him to arch, his head thrown back, straining against the pillows. Taking the Rod out of his mouth, he brought it down, positioning it at his opening, between his parted legs. He slowly pushed the Rod inside him, occasionally rotating it to get his body used to its intrusion. As he pushed it deeper, he felt a jolt of pleasure as that end hit a sensitive gland, his cry of ecstasy filling the room. Slowly, he pulled the gold item out, then plunged it in again, this time at a different depth. He continued plunging at varying depths, hoping to prolong the pleasurable moment, his body writhing, his head thrashing from side to side from the excitement produced by his hand and the Rod working in concert. He gasped, however, as he heard the door open and his eyes widened, as he found himself in a very vulnerable situation with the Rod still inside him, and his hand still working on his aroused flesh, as he faced his unexpected visitor.

*******

Bakura leaned against the kitchen wall and watched as Ryou was cooking something. "I'm going out," he announced and was quickly out the door before his bothersome other could question him. He made his way along the sidewalk pushing rudely past anyone in his way. He had changed from Ryou's drab clothing into a pair of tight black leather pants and a sleeveless black leather shirt. "Nothing to do in this damn place." he mumbled as he made his way randomly through town. He stopped suddenly in front of an apartment building with a rather attractive sight. Inside there was none other than Malik, sprawled out on the bed screwing himself with his rod. Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. He stood there watching him appraisingly.  
  
Ryou sighed, his Yami had been acting strange lately although it was nothing new for him to be strange. "Wonder where he's going?" he asked aloud although no one was there to hear him anyway.

*******

  
Malik ran his tongue along his upper lip, still looking at the intruder, his eyes wild with desire as he asked, "Well...are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to join in?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he just closed his eyes and continued to stroke himself again, matching the movements of his hand with the continuous invasion of the Rod inside him as the thought of someone watching him fed that fire that burned inside him, each thrust of the Rod making him cry out as he gave in to the overwhelming pleasure that started to take over his body.

Ryuno had, as usual, been wandering around with nothing in particular to do. He'd just moved into a new apartment, but had little interest in unpacking - and had been gone for three days since bringing his things. But now, he felt the need for either a good long sleep, safe from interruptions and horny friends, or a bottle of sake, and either of those things would require going through his stuff.  
  
Fumbling in his pocket for his keys, Ryuno yawned expansively as he made his way down the hall to his apartment. Stopping at what he believed to be his door (he hadn't taken much interest in his room number), he was slightly alarmed to find it unlocked. The scowling redhead turned the knob and pushed the door open with a squeak, prepared to swear impressively if his things had been touched. While what he saw wasn't what he'd feared, it still made his eyes go wide.  
  
"Sorry, wrong apartment," he muttered, turning to leave. But the boy's words floated out to him, husky with desire and borne on air that smelled decidedly of sex. Ryuno faced the room's occupant once again, and this time his lip curled up into a smile. "Why thank you - it's nice to know I've got friendly neighbors."  
  
Stepping into the room with hardly a glance around him, Ryuno approached the bed and sat down. Sure, he'd spent the last three days having sex - but none of it had involved quite this type of sex toy. He was intrigued. "Why don't you let me take over with that?" he asked smugly, laying a hand over Malik's and the protruding end of the rod.

Malik opened his eyes as he felt the stranger put a hand over his hand that held the Rod. Sitting up, he looked intently at the stranger, challenging him with his words. "So, you'd like to handle my Rod? My Rod can easily please me. It's always there for me. How about your Rod?" His other hand released his aching need and went to the waistband of the stranger's pants, going underneath and stroking what it found. "Is your rod as good as my Rod in giving pleasure? Is it gentle..." his hand moved lightly over the aroused part, stroking gently, "...or rough?" He gave it a sudden squeeze, reveling in the feel of how hard it had become. His eyes laughed at the stranger, challenging him to show him what he had and what he could do.  
  
Ryuno hissed, pressing his hips forward in response to Malik's touch. "Hmm... alright," he replied thickly, smirking as he unzipped his pants to free his straining member. He pulled off his shirt and leaned forward, covering Malik's body with his own as he pressed the boy back against the bed. Ryuno ran his tongue over the oiled skin, tasting it and finding it to be quite good. Sucking hard on a dark nipple, his eyes smiled up at Malik.  
  
A moan escaped Malik's lips as he felt the strength of the stranger's suction on his nipple. "I see you like piña colada," he pointed out, his voice strained, his hands going to the stranger's hair, fingers running through the red strands. "There are other flavors, you know. Chocolate amaretto, banana daiquiri and blackberry brandy." His body arched involuntarily as the suction continued, his head continuing to tip back, straining against the pillows. Taking one of the stranger's hands, he guided it down to where he throbbed, the heightened sensitivity of his body causing him to scream at the mere contact, his senses aware only of the pleasure he was experiencing at this moment and unaware that Bakura was watching them from outside the window. 

Ryunosuke chuckled as he released the nipple, sliding forward a little to nip at Malik's throat and jaw. What an interesting neighbor he had... Giving the arousal at his fingertips a few light pulls, he slid back down again, and bit the boy hard on his inner thigh. He suckled the spot for a minute, soothing it, before trailing his tongue down between the spread legs to lick the base of Malik's shaft. Then Ryuno straightened up, putting both hands on his hips. "Got any more of that oil?"   
  
The little nips only served to increase his pleasure as he felt that hand close around him. The hard bite on his inner thigh, however, snapped Malik out of the erotic spell he was under and angered him, despite the stranger's soothing it after. Despite his pleasure at feeling the lick at the base of his length, he was still angered by that bite. And the stranger had the nerve to ask him for more of his massage oil? Sitting up, he swung his arm, his hand connecting with a stinging slap to the stranger's cheek.   
  
"Don't you ever hurt me like that again," he hissed, his eyes flashing, then put his arms around the stranger.   
  
"So, you like it rough, huh? Do you like to be scratched?" With his fingers digging into the stranger's flesh, Malik raked his nails down the stranger's back. "Is that how you like it?"  
  
Ryuno's sunglasses were one of his favorite possessions - and he let out a low growl as Malik's slap sent them clattering to the floor. He paid no heed to the sting of the boy's nails along his back, nor the blood that ran ticklishly from the scratches.  
  
"You think that's rough?" he snarled, shoving Malik back and planting his hands on the boy's shoulders to hold him down. "You little bitch - maybe you should think twice next time before you leave your door unlocked. I've got half a mind to do worse than bite you, and I will if my glasses are scratched!"  
  
Malik spat at the stranger. "And don't you ever call me a bitch!" He thrashed, trying to get the stranger off of him, unaware that his Rod was still inserted inside him, as he never pulled it out while he was being touched.   
  
Ryuno had plenty of experience with people not liking being held down - he wasn't about to let himself get slapped again, so he kept the pale-haired boy pinned to the bed. "Why not? That's what you are - a pathetic little bitch!" He laid himself down over Malik, between the boy's legs, so that he couldn't be kicked. 

"Stop fighting." Ryuno's lips resumed their careful travels over the smooth, dark skin, his hands slipping down from Malik's shoulders to his wrists.  
  
"Let me go, you bastard!" Malik ordered, keeping his teeth clenched to prevent himself from responding. As the stranger started to kiss him again, Malik felt that spell start to take over again, the ache inside him spreading throughout his lower body, stabbing downward, crying out for release. He would not, however, give this stranger what he wanted. "I'll never give in to you! You aren't man enough to make me want you!"  
  
"We'll see." Ryuno smiled slightly, his tongue traveling down the boy's neck to his collarbone, then back up to his earlobe. He shifted, rubbing his hip against the hot length of flesh pressed against it, his own needful erection sliding along one oil-slicked thigh. "You're right, I am a bastard - not that I give a damn if my parents were married or not," he whispered, his lips brushing down Malik's cheek. "Now hush, you're spoiling the mood."  
  
Though he tried to keep himself from responding, Malik could not prevent a moan from escaping his lips the minute the stranger started to take over with his tongue. "No..." he pleaded this time, not wanting to submit. The way the heat from the stranger's body mingled with his own as their bodies started to rub against each other only served to increase his ardor, making his body move like it had a will of its own. The Rod moved with his body, the movement sometimes driving it to touch that sensitive spot inside him, making him cry out with pleasure. "Please, don't..." he continued, his body denying those words as it responded further to the stranger's touch.  
  
Ryuno closed his eyes for a moment, touching his lips to the darker ones of the boy below him in passing, then continuing downwards to his throat again. "Shh..." he breathed, feeling the other boy respond, his struggles easing. Carefully, he brought the boy's wrists together, holding them with one hand as his other disappeared between his soft-skinned legs, tracing lightly over Malik's erection. Then he remembered the Rod. With a little laugh that was muffled against the other boy's chest, Ryuno pulled the length from inside him and set it on the bed to one side.  
  
"Ooohhhh..." Malik moaned, unable to prevent himself from experiencing the pleasure he was getting from being touched. His hips bucked against the stranger's hand as it stroked his engorged flesh. His tongue ran along his upper lip, trying to taste the stranger's lips, hoping that the impression that remained on his own lips would still have the lingering taste of that kiss. As he felt those lips on his throat, he tipped his head to the side to allow the stranger greater access to it. When he felt the Rod being withdrawn, he protested with an agonized cry, wanting something...anything...to fill that void left by its removal.  
  
"So what do you think?" Ryuno whispered teasingly, his breath ghosting over the dark, fruit-scented skin of the boy below him. "Am I man enough? Or should I stop?" He pressed his hips towards the squirming blond's, their erections rubbing together, a promise and a threat of what was available to replace the Rod. "Do you want me?" he asked quietly, smiling darkly. "Do you?" Ryuno's fingers danced lightly across the boy's stiff shaft.  
  
Malik could only stare, unable to accept the fact that he was proven wrong. His hips continued to move, wanting more, but he looked away, shaking his head, his words denying what his body was already telling the stranger. 

"No," he answered, shaking his head, unable to look at the stranger for fear that he might see the desire that was so obvious if he so much as looked at him.  
  
"I see." Ryuno took a long look, smirking, at the boy's blatantly aroused body. "Well, if you're not interested, I suppose I could leave... or..." Taking his length in his free hand, he held it to the waiting entrance that the Rod had so recently occupied. "I could just amuse myself for a while..." Pressing only slightly, enough to tease or frighten, Ryuno watched for a response. His hand again went to the boy's waiting hardness, this time rubbing its underside with his thumb.   
  
The touch on his arousal made Malik scream, his own unquenched desire starting to make the ache hurt. Wrapping his legs around the stranger's waist, he kicked, driving the stranger inside him, a scream once again torn from his throat as he felt the pain of initial entry. He kept himself still for a moment, taking deep breaths, letting himself stretch and get used to this new intrusion.  
  
Ryuno started to protest at being kicked - but his forced entry into the hot depths of his supposedly-uninterested partner drew a sharp, ragged moan from his lips instead. He also remained still at first - despite his threats, Ryuno had no particular desire to hurt his nameless bedmate, so long as the boy did not provoke him. He leaned forward as the other stayed motionless, not releasing the boy's wrists, their lips touching once again. He suckled the lower lip, slowly beginning to thrust a little, beginning the rhythm.  
  
As Malik felt the stranger begin to move inside him, he returned the kiss, trying to get his tongue inside the stranger's mouth. As a thrust found its target, Malik cried out from the sheer pleasure of it, moving his hips and wanting more of that feeling. "Oh yes," he whispered, "I want you...I want you inside me." From the inside to the outside, all things -- the stranger moving inside him, the body rubbing against his perineal area, his pouch and his length, and the kiss -- started to work together, slowly bringing Malik to those heights.  
  
Ryuno obligingly parted his lips, letting the boy's questing tongue slip inside. He sucked on that too, a little, as he finally let go of the other's slender wrists. Bracing himself against the bed with one hand, stroking the blond's arousal with the other, his thrusts increased in depth and power as he found an acceptable pattern. Ryuno's face was flushed, a rose tint staining his cheeks and the bridge of his nose; he groaned and panted into the mouth that so eagerly welcomed his kiss.  
  
When he felt his wrists released from the hold, Malik wound them around the stranger's neck as he welcomed another intrusion, the stranger's tongue inside his mouth, feeling their tongues battle with each other, just as he and the other battled earlier. The accuracy of those thrusts as they hit the spot elicited little cries out of him, his body occasionally shifting to change the angle of the impact. He could feel the pleasure mounting, like magma building up inside him, preparing him for a major eruption. "I'm getting there..." he moaned urgently, then raised his voice, "I'm getting there!" It was like a wave that receded at first, then flowed out of him, making his body arch as it spasmed, his own essence spewing out of him as he cried out his release.  
  
Ryuno felt his partner's muscles clench around him, the sensation driving him past his limit as he cried out in ecstasy. He shuddered, driving his full length into the boy's passage hard, pressing their lips together in a ferocious kiss. He felt the hot splatter against his stomach as his own seed spilled into the dark-skinned boy, his thoughts and breaths stilled for long seconds as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Finally, he broke the kiss and relaxed, drawing his sticky hand up his unlikely companion's chest, where it came to rest. "Ohh..." he breathed, a tired smile creeping onto his face. "Like my Rod?"

*******

Bakura leaned against the wall panting as he zipped his pants back up. He hadn't been able to control himself, It had been so long for him he could hardly stand it. "Some show..." he mumbled as he straightened himself up. "Damn...I need to get laid." he mumbled angrily as he brushed himself off. He really didn't know how to solve that problem though because obviously Malik had a partner and he sure as hell wasn't turning to Ryou or any of his pathetic little friends. He stood there angrily tapping his foot as he thought.  
  
*******

"Mmmmm . . ." Malik purred with pleasure, "I don't think I have to answer that. Words can't tell you what my body just did." He shifted a bit, crying out once again as he felt the stranger's still hardened weapon hit its target. He wrapped his legs around the stranger's waist, keeping him inside. "Please don't go," he said, tightening his legs' grip on the waist. "I haven't had enough of you yet." All this time, he was unaware of the fact that Bakura just saw him making out with somebody else.

*******

Bakura growled low in his throat. "Can't get enough of him huh." he growled and stomped away kicking the door hard on his way, mumbling curses under his breath. He made his way back to his house and stomped in fuming slamming the door behind him. 

Ryou stared at his Yami as he sat down at the table. Something had really made him angry and he dreaded that thought. He took an interest in the dishes he was washing so he wouldn't look at the angry Yami. Bakura was cussing under his breath about stupid red heads and needing to get laid. He glared at Ryou's back . He needed something to do, someone to take his anger out on so he picked Ryou being as he was the only one there. 

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked when Ryou turned to look at him nervously. 

"Nothing..." Ryou squeaked. Ryou knew it was going to be trouble if he didn't leave but if his Volatile Yami was angry enough it might be worse if he did leave so he just shut up and waited. 

"It's your fault anyway.." Bakura growled. "If I didn't have to take care of your ass I could be out getting laid every night." he hissed. He decided that it wasn't worth it and disappeared back into the ring.

  
Ryou could hear the sounds of the angry spirit pounding the walls of his soul room and wished there was something he could do to calm his dark other but figured it would probably be the best thing he could do to just leave him alone.  


* * *


	2. Satisfaction and Sticky Bishies

Okay, this is the second round, and an eye-opener for me, because a new way to use the Rod was introduced (this is the first time I've seen the Rod used that way!) -- (Mr. Cat)

Once again, the use of Yu-gi-oh characters has no adverse impact on the potential market for the anime, manga or other merchandise.

* * *

****

FOUR ROUNDS

ROUND TWO: SATISFACTION AND STICKY BISHIES

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Ryuno smiled coyly. "Hmm, and to think you didn't like me at first." He rubbed his sore cheek, pretending to think about whether or not to stay. Then, with a little shrug, he leaned forward as his tongue once again found the boy's stiff nipples. He licked circles around them, finding that they tasted even better now with the salty hint of sweat. He nibbled, one, then looked up innocently. "Are you going to slap me again if I bite you?"  
  
"If you bite hard and hurt me, yes I will!" Malik warned, his eyes flashing as he thought about that previous bite on his inner thigh. Making sure, however, that the stranger did not escape, he tightened his legs' grip around his waist, locking the ankles to make sure that the stranger would not be able to get away so easily. The tongue working on his nipples, however, was making it completely difficult to keep the hold as he moaned with pleasure at the sensation.  
  
Ryuno chuckled, nibbling gently around the nipple. He teased it, taking it between his teeth and pulling at it lightly, then releasing it to switch to the other. He pressed one semen-coated finger to the boy's soft lips, hushing him for a moment as he licked and sucked his way back up to his jaw. Ryuno made no move to escape - rather, he began to stroke the other's slightly softened length, returning it to its former state of need.  
  
Malik gasped at the feel of that hand stroking him once again. Extending one arm towards the night table, he managed to pull a drawer open and put his hand in, groping around until it found what it was looking for. Taking the small bottle, he opened it and poured a few drops of the body liqueur on his finger. He then ran his finger along the stranger's lips and then brought it to his own, his tongue coming out to sample the liqueur, which had the flavor of banana daiquiri. Then, putting his hands on either side of the stranger's face, he brought it closer to claim those lips with his own, savoring the tropical flavor that was applied to them and slipping his tongue in to battle again with the other.  
  
Ryuno's tongue was more than happy to oblige; he explored the other's hot mouth, not caring whether it tasted like banana daiquiri or not. He moved his hips a bit, testing the confines of the boy's passage, now amply lubricated with his own seed. He caressed the boy's pouch, rolling it gently between his fingers. The skin was warm, velvety-soft. The room smelled of sex and sweet fruits, an exotic combination that further increased his desire. But there was something he needed to ask. Breaking the kiss, Ryuno whispered, "What's your name?"   
  
"Malik," he whispered, bringing their lips back together, tongues battling once again. He ran his fingers through the stranger's hair, enjoying the feel of the other's hands on his lower body, his most sensitive regions. He marveled at how the stranger could keep himself ready for him, even after he had just climaxed a while ago. The movements of the stranger started to excite him once again, his mind filled only with this person whom he did not know, but who worked a different kind of magic all over his body.  
  
One of Ryuno's hands crept upwards, exploring the soft outlines of Malik's muscles, the hard nubs of his nipples, his navel and his breastbone. He'd never felt anything quite like this - the boy's fingers in his hair, their bodies pressed together, the warm stickiness that moistened the skin between their stomachs, it all combined into something he couldn't describe. He was becoming fully engorged again, beginning to gently pump into Malik's depths. "Mine's... Ryuno..." he replied, not caring whether the words were muffled by the other's lips.  
  
"Ryuno..." Malik uttered the name, connecting it to the stranger who had this uncanny power over him. "Ryuno..." he said again, wanting to say the name over and over again. "Take me there once again," he begged, his hips moving to let Ryuno know that he was going to be a willing subject in this round.  
  
"Gladly," the redhead replied, silencing Malik once again with a kiss. He pulled gently up and down the length of Malik's arousal, his hand wet from the boy's seed. He nibbled on the boy's lip, closing his eyes and taking up the Rod again, its length cold and hard in his grasp. His lips slipped from Malik's for a moment. "Mind if I borrow this?" he panted, smirking.   
  
"Not at all," Malik answered, closing his eyes as he was oblivious to everything else but Ryuno's touch, his body letting the other know that he was ready and he would always be ready for the type of pleasure he was getting.  
  
Ryuno smiled, running his sticky hand over the length of the Rod as he continued to thrust rhythmically into Malik. Still leaning forward, he reached back, pressing the Rod against his own opening, easing it inside just as Malik had done before. He moaned, the sensation of fullness arousing him further, his body trembling with pleasure. He took the Rod as far as it would comfortably go, his movements bringing it in contact with his sensitive spot now and again, eliciting soft whimpers. Turning his attention back towards Malik, Ryuno took hold of the boy's hips as he kissed him. As he began to pump more strongly, he pulled Malik towards him, the matched movements forcing his member in to its base.  
  
The sheer strength of Ryuno's thrust had Malik screaming as pleasure started to overwhelm him. He arched his body, trying to get as much of Ryuno as possible, his legs wrapping more tightly around the other's waist. "So good..." he whispered, as he reveled in the way Ryuno filled him. Not wanting to be simply on the receiving end, he moved his hips as well, bucking, gyrating, taking more of Ryuno into him.  
  
Ryuno moaned and mewled, his body seemed to have become a thousand times more sensitive than was usual. Everywhere his skin and Malik's touched, he felt an electric tingle of pleasure. The Rod's cool length was stiff inside him, deliciously so, and the other boy's sweat-slicked legs were hot around his waist. "Oooohhh..." he breathed, thrusting into Malik rhythmically, now holding him with only one hand as he gently squeezed the boy's member.  
  
The continual thrusts hitting that sensitive spot started to put Malik on the verge. "I'm coming, Ryuno..." he whispered urgently, trying so hard to hold back but unable to. Once again, he felt that hot soupy essence shoot out of him, his head thrown back, his legs wrapped more tightly around Ryuno's waist as he held onto him like a lifeline as his body spasmed and he cried out his climax once again, it's melodic sound filling the room.  
  
Ryuno gave a low moan as he felt Malik's muscles seize up around his length, and then his own voice rose as well, his back arching as he released into the other boy. His vision was clouded with white starbursts, his mouth tasting of Malik's lips and banana daiquiri. His hips moved a little still as the pleasure ebbed, leaving in its wake a warm afterglow and a blush on Ryuno's cheeks. He could feel Malik's heels pressing against the bloodied scratches all along his back, but he didn't care - he couldn't tell whether the stinging was pleasure or pain anyway.   
  
As soon as Malik's body was able to relax, he slowly loosened his legs' hold on Ryuno. His hand came up to caress Ryuno's cheek. "Will I see you again?" he asked, bringing his head up to kiss Ryuno gently. For once, he was not challenging the other but looking at him tenderly, letting him know that he was able to satisfy Malik completely.  
  
Ryuno returned the kiss warmly, smiling as he brushed a few strands of stray hair away from Malik's face. "Yeah... I think I live next door," he replied, uttering a quiet chuckle. He carefully removed the Rod, letting it drop to the floor as he once again leaned down to kiss Malik's lips, his jaw, his cheek. "Besides, I still don't know if you scratched my shades... damn things are expensive..." Taking the other boy's hand, the redhead ran his lips over that as well, then slowly pulled back and out. "Hmm... want to share a shower?"  
  
"Mmmmm...good idea," Malik purred, wrapping his legs once again around Ryuno, letting him know that he expected to be carried to the shower.


	3. Third Round in the Shower

Okay, here is the third chapter. If you guys have been reading on, it means we've gotten your interest in this story (not necessarily, though, since it doesn't really have any plot). And no, there's no violence yet. Just read on.

Once again, we invoke fair use in doing this. The use of Yu-gi-oh characters in this story has no adverse effect on the potential market for the anime, manga or other merchandise.

****

FOUR ROUNDS

THIRD ROUND IN THE SHOWER

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Ryuno did indeed lift Malik, finding him to be fairly light - but then again, the redhead had been known to lift a few weights now and then, if you counted motorcycle parts as weights. He cradled Malik against his chest with surprising care, leaving his glasses on the floor - he didn't need them badly enough to try bending over just then. Ryuno's pants were still pooled around his ankles; he kicked his shoes off and wriggled out of them, then headed for the door he guessed to be the bathroom, pushing it open with his foot. Somehow, he managed to get the water running while still supporting Malik , and actually stepped into the shower while still holding him.  
  
Malik felt the shower spray its watery mist on both of them. Bringing his legs to the floor, he stood on tiptoe, reaching up to give Ryuno a gentle kiss at first, only to follow it with a deeper one, his own insatiable hunger driving him to get more of Ryuno, taking whatever he could even if it was just a kiss for the moment.  
  
"Still hungry?" Ryuno asked, smirking as his hands traveled down Malik's sleek sides to cup his firm behind. The warm water trickling down his body made the scratches on his back burn, but they weren't deep enough to really concern him. He tilted his head, kissing the other boy's jaw and neck, wondering if perhaps Malik wanted more than   
a kiss again already.  
  
"I guess you should know by now...once is never enough for me," Malik replied, his eyes half-closed but now laughing, wanting to see how Ryuno would handle his unending desire.  
  
"Apparently not." Ryuno kept smiling, but his eyes had a fresh sparkle to them, one that made him look decidedly mischievous. Getting down on one knee, he eyed the livid bruise where he'd bitten Malik earlier, touching the skin around it lightly. It wasn't an open wound. He looked back up, grinned for an instant, and licked the tip of Malik's flaccid member. "Mind if I have a snack?"  
  
"The appetizer before the main course? I thought you already had the main course," Malik asked, giving Ryuno a quizzical look, but his eyes were still laughing, his hands on Ryuno's hair, ready to bring his head closer to his goal.  
  
Ryuno shrugged. "Take it or leave it - I don't like sloppy thirds," he joked, giving the wet globe of Malik's left buttock a firm squeeze. Lifting the boy's soft length into his mouth with his tongue, the redhead sucked it lightly. He began to move his hands in circles on Malik's rear, kneading the flesh gently as his tongue and lips did their work.  
  
"Ryuno..." Malik moaned, closing his eyes, feeling his body respond as those lips closed over him. With his hands still on Ryuno's head, he started to move his hips back and forth, thrusting hard into Ryuno's mouth, the feel of that heat around him making it difficult for him to keep standing. His legs were beginning to give in as he slid down the tiled wall, his moans telling Ryuno that he could not get enough of the pleasure that was being lavished on him by this one-time stranger. Even on the floor, he continued to thrust his hips, his head moving from side to side as he welcomed that familiar ache again.  
  
Thankfully, one feature of these apartments was the large showers - there was ample room for Ryuno to work. He lifted Malik's hips slightly, using the wall for support, as he suckled the boy's stiffening length. One hand found its way between the warm cheeks, and two of Ryuno's fingers pressed at Malik's puckered entrance, requesting entry for a moment before they slid inside. The water was soaking them both, making everything slippery and hot.

  
Malik's eyes widened when he felt the entry of Ryuno's fingers inside him. The moisture coming from the shower helped facilitate entry; however, he was not used to that type of entry, having always prepared himself with the Rod. The lips and tongue working on his arousal, however, made him forget that one specific detail as he just accepted it and lost himself in Ryuno's touch once again, his hands still on the other's head as he continued to thrust into that warmth, moaning as he felt that sharp, stabbing and yet pleasant ache spread throughout his lower body. His hands started to grab handfuls of Ryuno's hair as the heightened sensitivity of his body caused him to respond intensely to Ryuno's ministrations. "Ryuno, please..." he shivered, trying to calm himself down, "...not before I'm ready..."  
  
Ryuno slowed down a little, decreasing the force of his suction as he pressed his fingers into Malik, searching for that one particular spot. He wondered absently what the boy would think of fisting - Ryuno had never done it, but regarded it with mild curiosity. He slid his other hand from beneath Malik, moving his fingers up the boy's chest to draw random patterns on his skin. "Shh," he breathed between the other's thrusts, drawing back for an instant, before descending onto the hard member once again.  
  
While Ryuno's efforts at slowing things down helped Malik to calm himself, the simple act of withdrawing and then taking his aroused flesh back in his mouth caused Malik to pull on the fistfuls of hair that he had in his hands, his body arching in response, his teeth digging into his lower lip to stifle his scream as he felt another downward stab of pleasure go through his lower body. His teeth finally let his lower lip go as he moaned, letting himself succumb   
again to his own insatiable desire, thrusting deeper into Ryuno's mouth, his body wanting and crying out for more of the other's touch.  
  
Ryuno blew cool air across the tip of Malik's arousal, then allowed himself to take it more fully, relaxing his throat as the boy thrust upwards to meet him. He worked his fingers in and out, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable sting as Malik pulled his hair. He crooked his fingers, rubbing gently inside the younger boy, and sucked harder.  
  
Malik's body arched further upward in response to Ryuno's actions. His hands clenched more tightly, pulling more forcefully on Ryuno's hair as he tried to hold back. "Ryuno, please!" he cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, his body starting to spasm violently, a scream torn out of him again as he spewed his fiery essence inside Ryuno's mouth while his hands forced the other's head down, getting as deep as he could into that warmth as he continued to empty himself inside it.  
  
Ryuno nearly gagged as Malik rammed himself in, but he managed not to. His throat constricted around the invading member, and he sucked as hard as he could, determined not to lose a drop of the hot, viscous fluid. As he felt Malik's shivers of pleasure, he became rather painfully aware that his own length was being pinched between   
his legs, and he shifted to relieve it somewhat - though obviously it required a little stimulation of its own. He stayed still, waiting for Malik to finish and relax before he pulled away, not wanting to leave any of his hair in the other boy's grasp.

  
As his breathing started to return to normal, Malik felt his body relax, his hands unclenching, his fingers loosening their hold on Ryuno's hair. His eyes were closed and his legs stretched out, his fingers this time just running gently through Ryuno's hair. "I couldn't hold back," he said softly, slowly opening his eyes to gaze at Ryuno.  
  
Ryuno swallowed as he raised his head a little, laying it on Malik's chest to grin up at the dark-skinned boy. "So?" he said lightly, gently stroking Malik's smooth tummy with one hand. "Thanks for the snack... it was tasty." He ran his tongue out across his lips to illustrate the point. "Are you tired," he asked, shifting his weight onto his side to lie curled next to Malik, only half sitting, using the other boy as a pillow. If he was, the redhead thought, he'd have to go borrow that Rod again...   
  
Malik nodded in response, but added, "But that doesn't mean I can't go on. Why do you ask?" Having Ryuno's head on his body felt good, especially with the shower's watery spray hitting them. His arms went around Ryuno, the closeness providing him with comfort and satisfaction. He turned Ryuno's head towards him and met his lips   
again in a gentle kiss. "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Just wondering..." Ryuno licked his lips again, the slight salt taste now mingled with warm water. He returned Malik's embrace, his eyes half-closed. "Yes... I'll stay, if you don't mind," he replied quietly, his lips brushing Malik's with each uttered syllable. "I'll stay longer, if you'll have me... I don't have to go far to get a change of clothes, after all."  
  
"Mmmm...I'd love to have you," Malik said softly, his lips never straying from Ryuno's, his legs lightly caressing the other's as he lay there with him, relaxing under the warm watery massage they both were getting from the shower.  
  
  
  



	4. Provocation

This is where the violence begins. Once again, we invoke fair use in publishing this. The use of Yu-gi-oh characters has no adverse effect on the potential market for the anime, manga and other merchandise.

****

FOUR ROUNDS

FOURTH ROUND GONE WRONG: PROVOCATION

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Ryuno said nothing, just lay there and enjoyed the feel of the water running down his skin, the warmth of Malik's body, the dull background sensation of being aroused for the third time that day. He wondered about things - what did Malik think of him? The boy certainly had changed his attitude. What did he think of Malik? Was either of them going to want to see each other in the long run? ...Well, it didn't really matter, none of it did. Ryuno generally just went with the flow of things, until said flow pissed him off - and then he beat the crap out of it.  
  
"Mmmm... Malik?" the redhead asked, shifting to rub his cheek against the smaller boy's chest. "Let me know when you're ready to get out. We're using up all the hot water."

Malik sighed, not too crazy about being snapped out of this magic moment and having to deal with reality. "I'm ready," he answered, not too happily. Slowly disentangling himself from Ryuno he stood up and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He didn't want to bother with any clothes for now, since it was past his bedtime. He turned to Ryuno. "I'm hungry," he said, "I mean really hungry. How about you?"  
  
"I just ate," Ryuno reminded him, resigning himself to the idea that his lingering erection would have to give up its cause. "But yeah. I could go for something solid." Following the blond's lead, Ryuno got out of the shower and took a towel from the rack - after all that sex, he figured he was entitled to use one. "You got anything in mind?" he asked, his voice muffled as he scrubbed his messy hair dry.  
  
Malik made his way to the fridge and took an eight-inch sausage. Holding it up, his eyes started to challenge Ryuno again. "How about this?"  
  
Ryuno raised an eyebrow as he stopped to lean in the kitchen doorway, his towel draped loosely over one arm. "What about it?" he asked, grinning. "If you'd like some phallic meat, why settle for that when you've got me?" He extended both arms, baring everything with a smirk, then shrugged. "But if you're actually hungry, that sounds good. I like big, hot, juicy sausages... in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"I am hungry and I love sausages," Malik answered, his eyes this time extending an invitation to Ryuno. He just popped the sausage in the microwave and set the cooking time for the meat to cook thoroughly. He then approached Ryuno, rubbing himself tantalizingly against the other, taking his hands and guiding them to his bare buttocks. When he heard the beep of the microwave, he turned to get the cooked sausage, closing his hand around it. He wouldn't need any fork or knife for this one as he started planning his move. Turning to face Ryuno, he started by biting the skin off one end, a little bit of the meaty juice getting into his lips. He ran his tongue along the upper lip, trying to lick the juices off, his eyes never leaving Ryuno's. Then, taking one end of the sausage between his teeth, he approached Ryuno and brought the other end next to his lips, inviting him to partake of the treat.  
  
Ryuno purred, accepting the sausage as he pulled Malik closer, clasping his hands in the small of the boy's back. He sucked on his end of the meat, tearing the skin as Malik had done and letting the warm juice leak over his tongue. "Mmmmm..." he sighed, batting his eyelashes at Malik. He wondered what the other boy would think of bondage - he'd look incredible in leather, though it might be a shame to gag him. With a smirk, the redhead took a large bite of the sausage and wiggled his eyebrows naughtily.  
  
Malik's lips closed around the sausage, his head moving forward to take a major part of it in and as his head moved back to withdraw, he bit his portion off, holding the sausage again with his hand as he chewed on the meat, his tongue running once again along his lips to lick any remaining juices off. As soon as he swallowed his portion, he opened his mouth and gave the sausage a squeeze, the juices spurting out and into their target. Squeezing it again, more juice came out, but landed on the sides of his mouth. "Well?" he asked Ryuno, "aren't you going to help me clean this mess up?"  
  
"Maybe." Ryuno pulled Malik close, claiming the boy's lips in a fierce kiss. Then his lips and tongue began the work of washing the other's face, sometimes licking, sometimes inflicting light, painless nips. Some of the juice had dribbled down Malik's chin, and Ryuno followed its trail onto the boy's chest, where he once again proceeded to amuse himself with one of the nipples. His hands took hold of Malik's smooth-skinned hips, preventing his escape.  
  
Matching Ryuno in ferocity, Malik returned the kiss, his hunger turning twofold into a hunger for food and another kind of hunger, one that was being satisfied by Ryuno's tongue lapping up any of the remaining juices around his mouth and chin. When Ryuno's tongue went to his nipples, Malik threw his head back, his own upper body bending back in response. The action brought his reawakened flesh against Ryuno's own aroused one, his leg bending up to hook itself around Ryuno's. Continuing to work on the sausage, he brought it once again to his mouth, his lips closing around it and his hand bringing almost all of it inside his mouth, his tongue moving around it, before he pulled it slowly out, once again biting into a portion as he withdrew it. His hips started to move, his leg that was hooked around Ryuno's now making small movements up and down like a pump, working together with his hips, his back and Ryuno's hands, which prevented him from getting away.  
  
Ryuno chuckled breathily, grinning around Malik's firm nipple as his fingers applied gentle pressure to the boy's rear. "Like it?" he asked teasingly, worrying the little nub of flesh between his teeth, circling it with his tongue before moving to the other. "If I bit you again... I wonder, would you get violent with me?" he murmured contemplatively, pulling at the nipple carefully with his teeth and lips. "I think I might like that..." His eyes sparkled up at Malik, full of mischief and playful challenge.  
  
"Just try it if you dare," Malik challenged, eyes flashing a warning once again. A hand went to Ryuno's hair, giving it a vicious pull. "I don't like people hurting me," he hissed, giving Ryuno a little sample of what would happen if he tried to inflict pain on him.  
  
Ryuno's own hand snapped up, locking around Malik's wrist, his thumb pressing firmly against the tendons - a move which, though simple, effectively broke almost any grip. "And I don't like people who can't take a joke," he returned, his voice flat and suddenly very cold. It looked as if circumstances might repeat themselves - Malik had, it seemed, great difficulty in giving a simple verbal refusal. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," the redhead said simply, bringing Malik's hand down to chest level.  
  
Malik let go of the sausage and swung his hand, connecting with Ryuno's cheek in a hard slap. "Don't you ever hurt me again!" he said vehemently, not too happy with the grip on his wrist.  
  
Ryuno's eyes watered with the force of the slap - his cheek felt like it was on fire. He caught Malik's other hand the same way, pushing the smaller boy up against a wall with a low growl. "Dammit," he spat, the faint salt taste of blood from his lip not improving his temper. "What's your problem?! You think you can just slap me around whenever you want?" Ryuno stared hard at Malik for a moment, his heartbeat thudding in his ears. Then he roughly released the boy, spinning on his heel and heading for the bedroom to get his clothes. "I'm leaving - otherwise one of us is going to really be hurt."  
  
"So you're just leaving like that? What do you think I am, your slut for the night?" Malik raised his voice, making his way towards the bedroom. "You come here and start forcing yourself on me, then once I submit, you leave just like that? I am not your whore!" He pounced on Ryuno, bringing both of them on the bed once again, with Malik on top. "I am not your whore!" he continued, raising his voice as he tried to keep Ryuno down.  
  
Ryuno's eyes flashed as he thrashed, attempting to dislodge Malik - although the boy was smaller, he was determined and persistent. "Get off me!" he snarled, fighting to keep from striking out with his full strength - he knew he could hurt Malik if he wasn't careful, he'd seen too many brawls not to have developed a fighting instinct. "Do you want me to force you again? Do you?! Because you either get off me now, or I won't play nice next time!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try, you bastard!" Malik countered, challenging Ryuno with his anger.  
  
With a burst of strength, Ryuno pushed himself violently up from the bed, bucking Malik off himself in the same movement; as he turned there was a loud crunch, and the redhead swore - he'd stepped on his sunglasses. "That's just one more thing you'll pay for," he hissed, spinning to catch Malik's arm in his left hand.   
  
"I didn't step on them, whoreson!" Malik hissed back, trying to wrench his hand free from Ryuno's grip. He brought a leg up, trying to kick the other between the legs, but never completed the move as he felt his arm pulled down and his body moving towards the bed.  
  
Ryuno knew how to fight, and he knew how to fight dirty. He didn't even have to think to feel Malik's balance offset slightly as he pulled the boy's arm downward, twisting to prevent retaliation. He gave the smaller blond a rough shove, slamming him to the bed and pressing his knee cruelly into the boy's lower back.  
  
Malik cried out in pain as he felt his arm being twisted behind him. The next thing he felt was his face hitting the bed and something heavy pushing into his lower back. "NO!" he screamed as continued to struggle against the weight that was holding him down. "Get away from me!"  
  
"This time, I'm not giving you a chance to slap me," Ryuno sneered, reaching down to twist the sheets into a strong cord, one suitable for tying wrists together.  
  
"GO TO HELL, BASTARD!" Malik screamed, trying to push himself up with one hand, but unable to from the pain any movement caused his other arm that was twisted behind him. His free hand clenched upon realizing that his efforts were futile. Frustration turned to terror, however, as he felt a hand clamp on the wrist of his free arm, bringing it behind him. He could hear the rustle of fabric and could only speculate as to what was going to happen next.  
  
Ryuno bound Malik's hands tightly, holding them extended past the boy's head to tie his wrists to the nearest bedpost. He could see that the cloth would likely be cutting into Malik's skin, but he was too angry to care - he'd tried to be decent, tried to walk away and let things cool down. If Malik preferred things like this, fine.  
  
Once the younger boy was secured, Ryuno - still pinning his unwilling victim to the bed, in case he tried another kick - quickly reached down and retrieved the belt he'd dropped at the foot of the bed earlier. Snapping it tight, feeling the smooth leather and the cool curves of the buckle, he smirked. "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into, Malik," the redheaded boy whispered, stepping back.   
  
"How's this for pain?" He smiled, bringing the buckle end of the belt down hard across Malik's defenseless behind.  
  
Malik screamed, his fists clenching and unclenching as they struggled against the restraints when he felt the pain of the metal buckle hitting his flesh. He knew that Ryuno had drawn blood in this situation as he felt the sting of the metal dragging and tearing into his skin, followed by a cool trickle along his glutes. "NOOOOOOO!!!! Ryuno, please don't do this!" he cried out, the pain unbearable as he continued to resist. Had it been the leather part of the belt, he would have withstood it. Biting his lower lip, he waited for the next blow, wondering if he would be able to take even more than one hit.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you - my warnings are NOT to be taken lightly." Ryuno swung the belt a second time,  
aiming a bit lower now - the buckle left a fresh mark across Malik's thighs.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Malik continued to scream from the excruciating pain that followed as he felt the buckle drag and tear the skin of his thighs. He pulled against the restraints, trying desperately to get away, but to no avail. "Please..." his voice was faint now, "Stop..."  
  
"You should have let me leave - I might have come back. But now I don't think you'll want me to." A third blow, higher this time.   
  
Though Malik tried to keep himself from screaming, he did, as he felt the third blow and felt his skin tearing again. His wrists were starting to hurt from being bound too tightly, and his own body was starting to weaken from the trauma of the blows, the stress and the pain.  
  
Ryuno paused for a moment, running his forefinger along the curves of Malik's body. "Does it hurt?" he asked coldly, tracing the bloody path of destruction with no kindness in his touch. "Good."  
  
Malik could not even answer Ryuno's question. He felt the trickle of blood from the side of his mouth where he bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. His breathing was labored, and he no longer wanted to fight. His body started to go limp as he gave in, letting everything go black as he finally passed out.


	5. Assault and Battery

****

WARNING: This is where it gets brutal. If you cannot take this kind of violence, we suggest you do not read this, otherwise, we will not be responsible for any adverse effects that may result from your reading this chapter.

Fair use is invoked in publishing this. The use of Yu-gi-oh characters has no adverse effect on the potential market for the anime, manga and other merchandise.

****

FOUR ROUNDS

FOURTH ROUND GONE WRONG: ASSAULT AND BATTERY

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Malik's pleas fell on deaf ears, but as Ryuno raised the belt to strike once more, he realized the younger boy had passed out. With a sigh, he lowered his tensed arm to his side, running his left hand through his damp and tousled hair. As his breathing slowed and his anger began to abate, the full extent of what he'd done brought a shiver to the redhead's frame. He wasn't sorry, not really - but he couldn't leave Malik bound and bloody like this. He loosened the boy's bound wrists, noting the scraped, bruised flesh, and went into the kitchen for a cloth and a bowl of cool water.  
  
Malik slowly opened his eyes, wincing a bit as he felt a stinging sensation on his buttocks, thighs and back. He tried to get up, but with difficulty, as he looked around. Turning to the foot of the bed, he saw him. "Ryuno..."  
  
Ryuno was sitting with his back to Malik, having just finished washing the boy's wounds - the bowl of water on the floor wash tinted with red. "Don't worry, I'll leave once I get my stuff," he said quietly, lacing up one of his boots.  
  
"But I don't want you to leave," Malik protested, feeling more hurt inside than out. "Why won't you stay?"  
  
"Why do you want me to? If you hadn't fainted I would have raped you, beaten you until you did," Ryuno snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "Don't try my temper like that. I don't like being pushed until I snap."  
  
Malik tried to get up, the pain making it very difficult for him to do so. "I...may have provoked it. That doesn't make you a bad person. Things just happen." He didn't want Ryuno to leave. After all, things went bad after he started acting like a brat again.  
  
"Don't get up." Ryuno turned around, taking hold of one of Malik's arms, meeting the boy's gaze with fierce eyes. "Look, I need time to think this over - and you need to get those cuts treated. But I didn't say I wouldn't come back."  
  
Malik wouldn't listen. Instead, he brought his face closer to Ryuno's and pressed his lips against the other's. This time, he was not angry or naughty. He couldn't bear to see Ryuno leave, not after the better things that happened between them.  
  
Ryuno pulled away, at the same time shoving Malik back down against the bed. "Oh, so you're not a slut?" he asked disgustedly, glaring down at the injured boy. "Make up your mind. You say you don't want to be hurt - but you fawn on me like a kicked puppy when I leash you and beat you. Maybe I should hit you with a rolled-up newspaper instead of a belt."  
  
Malik gasped at Ryuno's words, which hit him with a force greater than that of the belt that was previously used on him. "Ryuno..." He was speechless, and he could feel the sting of tears as they started to come.  
  
Ryuno turned away, ignoring the tightness in his chest that Malik's shimmering eyes had caused. "Oh, shut up. Don't make me angry again - I already put my belt back on." He took a step towards the door, then paused. "Maybe you should learn to lock your door."  
  
"Ryuno, please don't go," Malik pleaded, trying to get up despite the difficulty. He grimaced as he pushed himself up, trying, despite the pain, to stand up and approach the other man. He cried out as the pain in his legs caused them to give in, sending him to the floor.   
  
Ryuno growled, turning to crouch next to Malik. "Why? Why shouldn't I?" he demanded, his voice a low snarl, full of ridicule. "I think you like it, being treated like some kind of pleasure slave - you want me to fuck you till you scream, don't you, Malik? You little whore."  
  
"Do it then, if I am a whore!" Malik screamed, hurt not only by the pain he was feeling all over his body, but also by Ryuno's words. He turned his head away, too humiliated to look at the other, but wanting to be held, even if it was just a gesture on Ryuno's part to comfort him.  
  
"Fine then!" Ryuno grabbed Malik by the arm, pulling him roughly to his feet before shoving him back down on the bed. His eyes burned with anger as they took in the bloodied, naked form below him. He pinned Malik's arms to his sides, leaning close. "I tried to walk away, damn it," he muttered, pressing his hips between Malik's legs to prevent the smaller boy from getting a good angle to kick him. "And I'm going to hit you every time to beg me to stop - you brought this on yourself."  
  
Malik cried out as he felt pain -- from his wounds and bruises, from Ryuno's rough handling of him, but mostly, from Ryuno's words, which were filled only with contempt for him. Despite the pain, however, he could feel his own body beginning to stir, his need reawakened from the closeness, the contact with Ryuno's body.   
  
Ryuno captured Malik's lips in a kiss, the gesture hard and cruel rather than comforting. He knew that sort of kiss, he'd been on the receiving end when he was younger - it was painful, stifling cries and cutting off air, utterly humiliating. He ground his hips, his stiffening manhood against Malik's body, squeezing the boy's bruised wrists in his grip. "Little slut... tell me, how are you going to slap me now?" he hissed, dipping his head to deliver a vicious bite at the base of Malik's throat.  
  
Malik screamed as Ryuno started to tear at the delicate skin on his throat with his teeth. His fists unclenched, his arms struggling against the strong grip that held them. The scream then turned into a moan as he felt that hardened evidence of Ryuno's arousal against his own. "Ryuno," he pleaded, his voice faint, "please stop."  
  
Ryuno drew back, letting go of Malik's left arm to slap the smaller boy hard across the face. "Don't beg me," he snapped, drawing off his belt with some difficulty, while still holding Malik down with the other hand. Once again, he bound the blond's hands above his head, this time simply hooking them over he bedpost. "You wanted me to stay - I'm staying."  
  
Malik felt his head snap back as Ryuno's palm connected with his cheek. While he was still trying to recover from the force of the slap, he could feel his hands being tied up again above his head. Fear took over him as he waited for Ryuno's next move, his own body trembling at the prospect of being beaten up again.  
  
Ryuno spread Malik's legs, his anger fueling him as he looked around for a suitable instrument of punishment. There was a large candle within reach, probably something Malik had intended for one of his sessions with the Rod. Ryuno smiled unpleasantly. The waxen object was certainly long enough, and of the thick, sturdy, scented variety. He lifted it from its dish, brushing the uneven drips of wax from its surface. "What do you think, Malik? Better than your Rod?" he asked coldly, pressing the bottom end of the candle into Malik's pink entrance.  
  
"Please, Ryuno..." Malik continued to plead, to at least reach the more compassionate side of Ryuno. The teasing sensation of the candle against his opening excited him, as evidenced by the clear nectar leaking out of his tip; however, it terrified him as well, since he was going to be taken without his entrance being prepared for it, and he could not imagine the pain that was going to follow.

"Please what? Stop?" Ryuno laughed harshly, forcing the candle inside with one swift motion, watching Malik's face as it contorted with fear and pain. As he began to work the candle in and out viciously, he leaned down and bit Malik again, this time ringing his nipple with a livid bruise.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Malik screamed once again, his body writhing from the pain. He knew that his opening was starting to bleed. Aside from the excruciating pain, he could feel the blood starting to come out of him. And, as if that wasn't enough, he felt his own nipple start to hurt from Ryuno's bite. "Ryuno, please stop!" he cried out, unable to take it as he continued to scream each time Ryuno drove the candle inside him.  
  
Ryuno, true to his word, drew back his hand and struck Malik again. "You wanted this, you whore - so shut up!" he replied harshly, giving the candle one more forceful thrust, then relenting and removing the bloody wax. He had something better to put into that hot passageway.  
  
Malik felt pain again, as he felt another slap. He kept his head facing the side, panting with exhaustion from struggling, keeping his eyes closed. He felt that final thrust from the candle before Ryuno drew it out. He did not know, however, what else Ryuno was holding in store for him.  
  
Ryuno let the candle drop, fumbling in his coat pocket for something. After a moment, he drew out a long, slender black pouch, which he opened and shook to reveal a riding crop, followed by a pair of nipple clamps joined by a slender brass chain. These he fastened to Malik's hardened nipples, tugging on each to make sure they were correctly placed. "Do you still want me to stay?" he asked quietly, his voice still cold but not so cruel now. Flicking his wrist, he brought the riding crop whistling down against Malik's inner thigh.  
  
Malik's eyes were tightly shut as he bit his lower lip again to keep from screaming, reopening the previous cut and feeling the trickle of blood once again from the side of his mouth. The tears continued to fall, even as he shut his eyes, his voice almost a whisper as he answered Ryuno. "Yes...I...want you...to stay."  
  
Ryuno swore, bringing the small whip down across Malik's stomach, his chest, his legs. "Little whore... Why?! Why do you still want me to stay?" he demanded, fresh fury burning in his eyes. Throwing the whip to the ground, he unzipped his pants and let them bunch around his ankles, leaning over Malik's cruelly torn and ravaged body. "Don't you dare beg me to stop!" he hissed, entering the boy in one quick thrust, pulling Malik's hips towards him, plunging himself fully into his hot confines.  
  
Another scream was torn out of Malik as he felt that whip lash at his body three more times. "Ryuno..." he muttered tearfully, his body weakened by the ordeal. As Ryuno entered him brutally with one fierce thrust, he was too weak to struggle, just taking the pain as he closed his eyes and tried to bear it as much as he could.  
  
Ryuno drove himself into Malik repeatedly, not interested in taking his time - he was angry, confused, and unable to understand why Malik wouldn't get angry with him. He was panting with the sheer force with which he ravaged the younger boy, his skin smeared with sweat and blood, his hands locked white-knuckled on Malik's hips. "You slut... is this... what you wanted?"  
  
This time Malik struggled, trying to get himself free. It was not because he wanted to get away, but because he wanted desperately to hold Ryuno, to put his arms around him to let him know how he felt. Since Ryuno positioned himself between his legs, it only gave him the opportunity to wrap his legs around the other's waist, to bring him deeper inside. This time, he opened his tear-filled eyes and looked straight at Ryuno, answering him, "Yes. This is what I wanted...You are the one I want."  
  
Ryuno slapped Malik, bringing his hand down with all his strength. He snarled out a curse, forcing his length deep inside Malik a few more times, then closing his eyes as his hot seed filled the boy's torn body. He leaned forward, bringing his face within an inch of Malik's. "No. You're wrong, you don't want this... don't say you do..." He took a shuddering breath, opening his eyes just a bit. "You don't want to be a whore for me."  
  
Malik felt the sting of a slap once again, but he was too spent and his body too weak to even struggle. Though he did not even get release from this act, he still did not hate Ryuno for it. His gaze never left Ryuno's, his eyes reflecting his feelings as he reiterated his previous statement. "Yes. I want you."  
  
Ryuno returned Malik's gaze angrily, feeling tears beginning to blur his vision. Why couldn't Malik just hate him? It would be so much easier... so much simpler to just walk away... He pulled away from the blond and sat down at the edge of the bed with an unhappy sigh. "Damn it, Malik..." he muttered, blinking rapidly and rubbing his palm over his eyes. Reaching over, he unbound the boy's wrists.  
  
Feeling too weak, Malik just let Ryuno untie his wrists, his arms falling limply above his head as they were freed of their restraints. His whole body was in pain from being whipped, bitten and forcibly taken. As a last ditch effort, gathering what little energy he had left, he held on to Ryuno's wrist as the other was about to move away. "Please...Stay."


	6. Regret

Okay, it all ends here (but it does not end here in the RPG. If you want to follow it, then go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/yamiyugirp and join. We also encourage you to take part in it by choosing a character or making your own.) Thanks to those who have read this far and, thanks to the mod and the players for approval. I just hope I did a good enough job in the proofreading and editing. -- (Mr. Cat)

We invoke fair use in publishing this. The use of Yu-gi-oh characters has no adverse effect on the potential market for the anime, manga or other merchandise.

****

FOUR ROUNDS

FOURTH ROUND GONE WRONG: REGRET

By Yami Yugi's RPG Group

Ryuno, on the verge of getting up, turned his head to look at Malik for an instant. He tensed momentarily, his muscles trembling. Then he relaxed, slumping back onto the mattress with a choked sigh.   
  
"Damn you... fucking whore... Why?" he demanded weakly, turning his back on Malik tearfully. "Why won't you hate me?" Ryuno's voice was a whisper, cut off as he shook his head furiously. He didn't understand - had he really been like that too, unable to feel anything but a helpless love for the one who victimized him? True, he hated his father now, but were his feelings different years ago? He couldn't remember.  
  
Malik tried to get to Ryuno, but with difficulty. His whole body hurt from being brutalized. He tried as hard as he could to shift positions and crawl over to Ryuno. Reaching out with one arm, he wrapped it around Ryuno and said softly, his voice soft and weak, "Even Bakura is rough with me. There are times in which he physically hurts me, too. You were provoked, that's why you did this. Please...I'm not blaming you. Please...don't...leave."  
  
Ryuno turned, twisting around to lock his hand firmly over Malik's bruised wrist. "I want you to blame me!" he yelled, tears of anger and confusion pooling at the corners of his eyes. He held Malik's gaze for only a few seconds, though, then looked away. "I try not to do that... my father was like that... and I hate myself when I can see him in me..." He shook his head, releasing Malik and running his fingers through his hair. "Malik, I don't want to go through this... not again.."  
  
"Is that why you won't stay?" Malik asked him, hurt and confused by the whole situation.  
  
Ryuno sighed shakily, steeling himself - he disliked feeling vulnerable, and besides, he didn't want Malik's pity as well as his misplaced forgiveness. "I don't know..." he muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He didn't want to run, as he saw it - but he didn't want to stay. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid injuring the blond boy further; on the contrary, he knew damn well that part of him /wanted/ the hurt Malik, and that part was not in conflict with any greater moral presence. His desire not to imitate his father was a purely selfish one, a need to prove himself superior.  
  
"Please," Malik started, still reaching for Ryuno, "hold me, just now. Then if you want to go, leave." Despite his whole body hurting, he felt that just being held by Ryuno would make him feel better, make him forget the pain he was feeling both inside and out.  
  
"I..." Ryuno still couldn't look at Malik, and he wasn't sure what to say. He still wanted to walk away... but he doubted he could. His hands were shaking, his breaths coming strained and tight. His blue-gray eyes darted up to Malik's face for just an instant, and then Ryuno's body made the decision his mind could not - he pulled Malik into his arms, burying his face in the boy's shoulder. "Please... just tell me you hate me... so I don't have to feel so guilty..."  
  
"I can't," Malik countered, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears came again. "I'd be lying to you and myself if I told you that. However, if it will make you feel better, I'll say it. Is that what you want me to do? Lie to you?" Malik didn't know if he would have to courage to lie to Ryuno just to make him feel better.  
  
Ryuno sniffed, willing himself not to cry - he was too old for tears, and besides, he'd spent enough of his childhood in tears already. "No... no, I don't want that." He swallowed, his grip on Malik loosening a bit as he became aware of it. Gently, he started to rub the boy's shoulders, one of the few places he could touch without worrying about causing pain.  
  
"Then what do you want? Tell me," Malik pleaded tearfully, filled with despair at his inability to get through to Ryuno.

  
Ryuno was silent, rather startled by the question, and even more surprised that he had no answer for it. "I... don't know," he stated finally, his voice quiet. "But I'll stay for a while, if you want me to."  
  
"That's all I want," Malik said, as he moved closer to Ryuno, just wanting to feel him close, wanting so much to hold him as well, but he was too battered and bruised to attempt any further movement.   
  
Carefully, with none of the callousness or aggression he had displayed only a short while before, Ryuno scooped Malik into his lap, holding him and stroking his back. "Hey... you gonna be alright?" he asked softly, gingerly avoiding the raised welts and rough-edged gashes his belt buckle had caused as he ran slender fingers over Malik's skin. "Shit... I really snapped..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Malik tried to reassure Ryuno. "As long as you're holding me, I'll be alright." He tried to force a smile, but not without difficulty, since his lip still hurt on one side where he had bitten it in an effort to stifle his own scream. "Just keep me with you like this...don't let me go," he said softly, Ryuno's closeness becoming a source of comfort to him.  
  
Ryuno couldn't think of a reply, but felt the need to do something with his lips - he still felt he might begin sobbing any second. Dipping his head, he laid a soft kiss on Malik's cheek, tasting the salt of dried tears on the warm skin. "You're sure? I... I could take you to the emergency room... you're bleeding..." he suggested nervously, not much liking the thought despite recognizing its sensibility.  
  
Malik shook his head. "No," he replied. "If you did, they'd come after you and separate us. Just hold me..." He grimaced once again as he shifted, his body reminding him that almost all of it was in pain.  
  
"Like I give a damn - the authorities can go to hell," Ryuno muttered bitterly, now smoothing Malik's sweat-dampened hair and cradling him with one arm. "They didn't do shit when I went to the hospital all bruised up..." He shook his head, not interested in continuing that vein of conversation.  
  
"I don't want them coming after you," Malik insisted, his voice still vehement despite it's being soft and weak. "I don't want any restraining orders issued against you. Please... I don't want them to separate us."  
  
Ryuno nodded his agreement. "Fine... but I don't see why you're so concerned about me. I just beat you and raped you, and here you are protecting me like some cliché of a battered wife." He kissed Malik again, assuring him that his words held no contempt - only bemusement.  
  
This time, Malik slipped his tongue out, running it along Ryuno's lips, coaxing them to part. "Please, Ryuno...let me in," he pleaded, begging for entry into the other's mouth, just wanting to feel it locked with his.  
  
Ryuno hesitantly allowed Malik's tongue to slide into his mouth, not sure if he was ready for this level of intimacy so soon - he didn't quite trust himself. His hands were sticky with blood from their explorations of Malik's battered frame. But still... if it would comfort the other boy to share a kiss...  
  
Malik's mouth hurt, his whole body hurt, and yet, just the feel of Ryuno's tongue against his ignited that fire that was just waiting to start inside him. Despite his physical weakness, he knew that something as small as a kiss could wreak havoc with his senses, awakening that sleeping dragon within him, making his whole body ache, not with the pain of his wounds and bruises, but with that ache that he felt in the pit of his stomach, an ache that soon spread throughout his lower body, making it crave fulfillment that could only be reached through an intense physical union.   
  
Tasting blood, Ryuno sought out the cut on Malik's lip with his tongue, soothing it with gentle caresses. His hands did the same, seeking out the sore or tense spots all over the boy's body, rubbing carefully at the contusions he'd caused. He trailed a hand over Malik's stomach, trying to determine how hard he'd struck there - the angry red mark of the riding crop was a slash of fiery heat under his hand.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Malik moved his mouth aside only once to murmur against the other's lips, "Oh, Ryuno...please...touch me..." Though he could hardly move, the hardened evidence on Malik's lower body told Ryuno that it wanted every part of his body, every inch of it caressed, fondled, touched in any way Ryuno would choose to do so.  
  
Ryuno's hand slid back up Malik's stomach to his chest, and with a start the older boy realized they'd both forgotten the nipple clamps - Malik probably wasn't even feeling them now, at least not as a pain distinct enough to pay specific attention to. He removed the linked clips, rubbing his thumb softly over the firm nubs of flesh apologetically. Ryuno's mouth stayed pressed lightly to Malik's. Now he kissed tenderly, seeking to please rather than wound - and, to his surprise, he found he felt better for it too.   
  
Since Malik could hardly move from the pain in his body, he let Ryuno take the lead. After having experienced Ryuno's skill in the art of pleasure, Malik knew that the Ryuno's skilled hands could work wonders with his body, like it was an instrument to be played only by his hands, a rare gem only he could handle with care.  
  
Ryuno let his hand fall between Malik's legs, supporting the smaller boy with one arm as he teased the hot flesh with the tips of his fingers. He stroked and rubbed slowly, his mouth open for Malik's explorations as his tongue caressed the other's soft lips in return.  
  
With all his senses heightened, Malik could not suppress the little cry that escaped his lips as Ryuno's hand touched his newly awakened body, the tongue that ran along his lips feeding the fire that was already burning within. He could not move, since he was in so much physical pain, but as long as Ryuno was holding him, he knew that he could withstand it.   
  
As he eased Malik back onto the pillows, Ryuno's hand shifted still lower, cradling and applying cautious pressure to the boy's sensitive pouch. Leaning over Malik, he began to kiss his way down the smaller body, his tongue seeking each source of pain and easing it as best he could. The taste of blood was strong in his mouth, but Ryuno ignored it. This was his penance. He was doing the one thing his father had never been able to - he was taking pleasure in giving it.  
  
Malik responded with soft, little cries as each touch brought both the physical pain of each wound and the overwhelming pleasure together, mingling to bring him to that dimension that he was always able to reach whenever Ryuno touched him. It was, in a way, a healing of his internal wounds, which brought him more pain than those wounds that were evident on his body.  
  
Ryuno kept going, his tongue and his hands offering Malik the apology that he could not force out in words. It wasn't fair to have blamed Malik - there was nothing wrong with forgiveness, right? Still, Ryuno wasn't ready just yet to say he was sorry, because he didn't think he could do it without tears. He kissed Malik frequently, imagining that it was one kiss for one bruise.  
  
Malik cried out in pain as he tried to move his legs. He so wanted to wrap his legs around Ryuno, to feel his head tease him at his entrance. He still returned kiss after kiss that Ryuno gave him, a reassurance that he did not hold him responsible for what happened. "Ryuno," he moaned, "have me. Please...take me."  
  
Ryuno pulled back, just enough to give Malik a stern look. "Malik, you can't be serious," he said, glancing guiltily at the blood on the sheets. "You won't be able to sit for a week. Look, I'll get you off - but seeing you like this, it's kind of a turn-off," he admitted. "It's something I regret... I... I'm not ready for that right now. I don't want you to be hurt again."  
  
Malik bit his lower lip once again and nodded, resigned to the fact that he looked absolutely horrible with all his wounds and bruises. He turned his head to the side, muttering, "I know."  
  
"Hey..." Ryuno turned Malik's face back to him, looking into his eyes with unusual concern. "Look, I didn't mean it to sound like that... you're beautiful, Malik, but I... the idea of causing you that much pain... I can't. I'm sick to my stomach thinking about what I did, okay?"  
  
Malik couldn't say anything. He felt just as responsible as Ryuno did for this situation. He nodded again in response, and then just moved closer to Ryuno. "Then please, just stay with me here. We should be asleep at this time, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should.. but your bed's a mess," Ryuno replied, cuddling Malik against his chest. He was still basically dressed, but Malik wasn't, and it struck him that the younger boy might be cold. "Hey, Malik, you want a blanket? We could go to my place if you just want to lie down... the bed's the only thing that's ready, everything else is in boxes... but at least we could sleep there..."  
  
Malik nodded against Ryuno's chest, letting the other take charge. He was also feeling very tired from the night's events and from being brutalized, that all he needed to do at that time was rest.  
  
Ryuno carefully got to his feet, managing to zip his pants one-handed as he held Malik in the other arm. He pulled the cleanest blanket from the bed and wrapped the blond boy in it, pulling open a dresser drawer and grabbing a few articles of clothing, so Malik would have something to put on later. Fishing his keys out of his pocket and sweeping up Malik's on his way out, he found the right apartment and opened the door, revealing an impressive pile of boxes and one queen-sized bed. "Well... welcome to my hole in the wall."  
  
Malik smiled faintly, exhaustion finally beginning to take over his body. He just lost himself in the feel of Ryuno holding him close, carrying him inside his apartment. Despite what happened, Ryuno's arms felt so right when they held him. In fact, they felt like home to him, like he always belonged there. His eyes were beginning to get heavy as he surveyed the place, and soon after, they were completely closed as he fell asleep, physically hurt but emotionally relieved.  



End file.
